The present invention relates to methods of increasing abiotic stress tolerance and/or biomass in plants and, more particularly, to plants expressing exogenous abiotic stress-tolerance genes.
Abiotic stress (also referred to as “environmental stress”) conditions such as salinity, drought, flood, suboptimal temperature and toxic chemical pollution, cause substantial damage to agricultural plants. Most plants have evolved strategies to protect themselves against these conditions. However, if the severity and duration of the stress conditions are too great, the effects on plant development, growth and yield of most crop plants are profound. Furthermore, most crop plants are very susceptible to abiotic stress (ABS) and thus necessitate optimal growth conditions for commercial crop yields. Continuous exposure to stress causes major alterations in plant metabolism which ultimately lead to cell death and consequently yields losses. Thus, despite extensive research and the use of sophisticated and intensive crop-protection measures, losses due to abiotic stress conditions remain in the billions of dollars annually (1,2).
Developing stress-tolerant plants is a strategy that has the potential to solve or mediate at least some of these problems. However, traditional plant breeding strategies used to develop new lines of plants that exhibit tolerance to ABS are relatively inefficient since they are tedious, time consuming and of unpredictable outcome. Furthermore, limited germplasm resources for stress tolerance and incompatibility in crosses between distantly related plant species represent significant problems encountered in conventional breeding. Additionally, the cellular processes leading to ABS tolerance are complex in nature and involve multiple mechanisms of cellular adaptation and numerous metabolic pathways (4-7).
Genetic engineering efforts, aimed at conferring abiotic stress tolerance to transgenic crops, have been described in the prior art. Studies by Apse and Blumwald (Curr Opin Biotechnol. 13:146-150, 2002), Quesada et al. (Plant Physiol. 130:951-963, 2002), Holmström et al. (Nature 379: 683-684, 1996), Xu et al. (Plant Physiol 110: 249-257, 1996), Pilon-Smits and Ebskamp (Plant Physiol 107: 125-130, 1995) and Tarczynski et al. (Science 259: 508-510, 1993) have all attempted at generating stress tolerant plants.
In addition, several U.S. patents and patent applications also describe polynucleotides associated with stress tolerance and their use in generating stress tolerant plants. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,296,462 and 5,356,816 describe transforming plants with polynucleotides encoding proteins involved in cold adaptation in Arabidopsis thaliana, to thereby promote cold tolerance in the transformed plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,528 describes transforming plants with polynucleotides encoding polypeptides binding to stress responsive elements, to thereby promote tolerance of the transformed plants to abiotic stress.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,720,477 describes transforming plants with a polynucleotide encoding a signal transduction stress-related protein, capable of increasing tolerance of the transformed plants to abiotic stress.
U.S. application Ser. Nos. 09/938,842 and 10/342,224 describe abiotic stress-related genes and their use to confer upon plants tolerance to abiotic stress.
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/231,035 describes overexpressing a molybdenum cofactor sulfurase in plants to thereby increase their tolerance to abiotic stress.
Although the above described studies were at least partially successful in generating stress tolerant plants, there remains a need for stress tolerant genes which can be utilized to generate plants tolerant of a wide range of abiotic stress conditions.
While reducing the present invention to practice, the present inventors have identified through bioinformatic and laboratory studies several novel abiotic stress-tolerance genes, which can be utilized to increase tolerance to abiotic stress and/or biomass in plants.